1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game board apparatus and more particularly to novel apparatus of such a type in which the board bears characteristic dietary data of distinctive caloric value whereby various combinations of values are accumulated by the players which determine the outcome of the game and whereby original, unique, and instructive games combining skill and chance may be devised.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Game boards have been provided in the past which have included a single course or path which is shared by many players as the players position or move tokens indicative of their play in response to some form of chance determining means such as a spinner, cards, dice, etc. The chance determining means usually indicates the length of move along the path or course and the player first reaching the end of the course is declared the winner. However, such conventional games do not allow for a high degree of player skill to be employed in determining the player's length of move along the path or course in order to reach the terminating end of the path or course with the highest score. Furthermore, inasmuch as a single path or course is provided, the outcome of conventional games does not depend on a "winning" combination of values such as may be provided by employing multiple paths or courses that are played simultaneously by each of the individual players upon the occasion of taking their turn. Consequently, most conventional games fall short of achieving intellectual stimulation in combination with chance determining means which will allow for a wide variety of games to be played upon a single board.
Furthermore, conventional games do not couple the information useful in playing the game with the players' conduct, lifestyle or living habits experienced during the day. In other words, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel game constituting an educational experience wherein data such as dietary information employed by the players during a course of play can be used by each player in conducting their respective daily lives. Such dietary information may take the form of caloric intake assigned to a variety of foods as well as caloric usage while engaged in certain physical activities. By using relatively exact caloric values for determining the outcome of a game, these same values are useful by each player in determining his or her own control of weight gain or loss on an actual daily basis.